


Post Quidditch Confessions

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [5]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Love Confessions, Other, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: Yuchan's friends had told him that if he didn't confess his feelings for you, they would do it for him. And your friends might have told you the same thing.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Reader
Series: A.C.E at Hogwarts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718251
Kudos: 4





	Post Quidditch Confessions

You and Chan had been circling around each other for a while. Well, not circling around each other...more like pinning from afar and not doing anything about it. 

Your friends were tired of watching you stare whenever Chan walked past you on his way to class or the quidditch pitch. Sure, you talked to him in class, and you'd even studied for Transfiguration and Charms classes together. But you couldn't work up the courage to flirt or tell him how you feel. So your friends gave you a choice: either you tell Chan how you feel, or they will. "I'll talk to him after his Quidditch match, okay? Now can you leave me be, ya dorks?"

Chan's friend's noticed that in class, instead of taking notes or remotely paying attention, his eyes were only on one person: you. The only thing he'd done to remotely give you any hint that he likes you was asking you to study with him for some of the classes you shared. But that was it. He just couldn't seem to work up the courage to ask you out...and his friends were not having it. Finally, they gave him a choice: either tell you how he feels, or they will. "Okay, okay, I'll tell them! But after Saturday's match, okay?"

~

Saturday came sooner than either of you realized. You were sitting with your friends in the dining hall when the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked past your table and out to the pitch. Chan caught your eye, giving you a little smile and a wave. You waved back, smiling as his grin widened as he ran to keep up with the rest of his team. Your friends giggle and tease you, causing you to blush as you turn back to your breakfast.

~ 

The Quidditch match is underway, and luckily your house isn't playing today. Otherwise, you would have been stuck wearing two scarves…

You and your friends stood alongside some other Gryffindors from your year, cheering for the seven players in red. Your eyes never left Chan as he and his teammate whip around the pitch, working together to keep the bludgers away from the rest of their team. In his Quidditch uniform, you could see his arms flex every time he swung his beater's bat. After some time, the Gryffindor seeker finally caught the snitch, clinching the win. Your friends cheered in excitement before turning you - it was after the Quidditch match, and you had to tell Chan once he left the pitch.

His teammates all celebrated their win, but when Chan left the locker room, he was met by his other friends, the ones who would tell you that he liked you if he didn't tell you himself right now. So he quickly headed out of the pitch, looking around to see if you and your friends were still hanging around. Luckily, you were pretty easy to spot, standing to the side of the entrance looking around for someone. Chan smiled to himself, calling out your name and jogging to your side. You smile as he stops in front of you, bouncing on his toes in excitement or nervousness, you couldn't tell."So...I have something I want to tell you, or ask you, I guess."

"I have something I want to tell you too." You both giggle, unable to hold your nerves in.

"Do you want to go at the same time?"

"Sure why not?" You take a deep breath, building up your courage. "Okay, one…"

"Two…"

"Three! I like you!" the last statement is said in almost unison, and you both stand there, shocked by the other's statement.

"Wait what?" "Really?" You can't help but giggle again, as the two of you speak at the same time. 

"Wait, so you like me?" Chan points to himself in the cutest way and you can't hold in your laugh, he was just too cute.

"And you like me?" He nods, running his hand through his hair to try and distract from his blush. You both look down at the ground before looking up at each other.

"So there's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend....would you maybe...want to go with me?"

"I'd love to, Chan."

"Great! So….."

"So…."

"What do we do now?"

"Chan!" You can't help but laugh, boldly grabbing his hand and leading him back to the castle. 

"How about let's at least get inside first, okay?" He smiles sweetly at you, letting you lead him back to the castle, so happy to be in your presence.


End file.
